Past Lines
by Kazernsky
Summary: After 10 years, memories of Kairi's past come back to haunt her. Unbeknownst to her, there is still something going on between the lines.
1. Prologue

_December 31, 1998._

_11:57 PM  
_  
She was frozen in place. Her eyes locked in front of her, fingers wrapping around the handle and weakly throwing it away with all of her remaining strength.  
Bawling her eyes out, she collapsing into a pool of blood.

From afar, a boy could be seen with a sad look on his face. The hand of a mysterious figure grabs the boys shoulder and pulls him away from the scene laughing silently. "Such a pitiable sight" the man says with a chuckle while walking away with the boy in tow.

She noticed the faint sound of fireworks and the smell of gunpowder before she lost complete consciousness.

_January 1, 1999._

_9:03 AM_

She began to stir awake and suddenly jolted to life and let out a short scream. A person in a black uniform dashed in through the door and noticed the girl had awoken.

"It's ok, you're safe here" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

She winced and backed away from him finding her way deeper into the couch she found herself sitting, and presumably slept, on

"I am Detective Leonhart of the Radiant Garden Police Department"

"What is your name?" he asked the girl.

"K-Kairi" she replied nervously.

"It's OK, I am not going to hurt you" He said, trying to comfort her again.

"Kairi, do you know anyone we could call? Parents? Older siblings? Anything like that?"

She shook her head and pulled her knees closer to her chest and hugged herself.

"Ok, Kairi. Don't worry, I'll take care of you" He said, wrapping his arm around her gently.

**A/N: I slightly extended this chapter because, well... It was short. Too short. Still is… I guess. So if you managed to read before the edit then... Hi again!**


	2. Chapter 1

_December 31, 2013_

_8:30 AM_

"Kairi!" Called a man whom had just entered the room.

"Yes, _Squallie-kun_" she replied, mimicking a cute voice.

'_Squallie_' let out a sigh. He had said, on multiple occasions, he had preferred that he be called Leon but when she found out his first name was actually Squall from his friend Yuffie she wouldn't let it go.

"How many times..." He drifted off.

Kairi giggled and asked "How may I assist you?" in a playful tone.

"Selphie is waiting for you, and we need to talk about something, but I guess it can wait until later" he said before he left the room.

Kairi grabbed her pink hoodie and went to put on as she was leaving the room but was cut short by the fact that she was smacked in the face by the same door she was about to leave through with her hoodie landing on top if her face.

"Hey Ka- Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!" Selphie called apologetically. Selphie was Kairi's best friend. She was a very bubbly girl, very nice but would not shut up if you got her started, _especially_ if the subject was about boys. 

"It's ok" Kairi said with a smile. 

Selphie helped her friend up trying to hold back her laughter.

"You ok?" the bubbly brunette asked her friend.

"Yeah" Kairi said, motioning away her best friend's assistance.

"Ok then, let's go" she said, warily eyeing her friend.

_December 31, 2013_

_3:45 PM_

"How did Christmas go with your family" Kairi asked. Selphie and her parents had been away for two weeks over at Destiny Islands for Christmas.

"Well... About that..." There was a rather long pause.

"I'm moving… to Destiny Islands" She said sadly.

"What? When was this decided?" Kairi was shocked to hear this sudden news.

"A couple days ago, on the last remaining days of our trip" Selphie answered, scratching the back of her head.

"They wanted to move, I objected of course, but I can't persuade my parents in anything. And everyone else encouraged us to move.

"I guess this is the last time we'll be seeing each other" Kairi said in a melancholy tone.

"For now" Selphie said with a sad smile.

One final hug was shared between the two before they split ways. 

**A/N: So there's chapter 1. I would like to thank **_skullwings_** for being so kind as to review **_**and**_** follow. Also, a name change has occurred but I'm not sure about this one either. I'm just bad with names. Anyway, I look forward to our next chat. Farewell.**


End file.
